From Gibbs To Hotch
by Audrey Whyte
Summary: Ziva was chosen as a liaison for the FBI's B.A.U. There she helps the team profile unsubs and catch the bad guys. She becomes Derek Morgan's new obsession. Is Ziva going to fall for him or will she push him away? - Not that great of title. PEN NAME CHANGE
1. New Team

Third POV.

As Prentiss walked into the bullpen she took the view in. She saw Reid drinking his five sugar coffee and JJ entering her office with brown folders in her arms. She looked up to where Morgan, Hotch, and Rossi's offices were. Hotch had his head down and into his paperwork. She looked into Rossi's to see the same thing. She finally looked over to where Morgan's office was and saw Garcia walking in to chat. When she reached her desk she sat down with her coffee in hand and started her paperwork.

* * *

Prentiss POV.

I took a sip of my coffee when I heard Reid ask,"Who's that?" He nudged his head to where an Israli woman stood. "I'm not sure." The woman walked into the bullpen where Reid and I were. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to know where Agent Hotchner's office is would you?" She asked. "Yeah I'll show you where it is." I got up out of my seat. "Emily Prentiss by the way." She shook her hand. "Ziva David. Yes, it is nice to meet you." I smiled at her. "It is nice to meet you too. This way." I lead her to where Hotch's office was. "Here it is." I told her. "Thank you." I walked back down to the bullpen to where Reid was.

* * *

Ziva POV.

The woman Emily was very nice to me. I thumped on the door of Agent Hotchner. "Come in." Agent Hotchner said from inside the office. "Yes?" He asked. "My name is Ziva David. I am the liaison from NCIS." He looked up. "Right, the new liaison, have a seat." I took a seat across from him. "Your recored is very impressive. I see you came from Israel, served as NCIS' liaison on a one Agent Gibbs' team? As a Mossad Officer?" I nodded my head. "Yes I did." He nodded. "And a couple of years ago you became an official NCIS agent?" He asked. "That is correct." He nodded and looked back into the case file. "Have you ever profiled before?" He asked. "I believe so. It is what is needed for your job here at the FBI's BAU. Am I correct?" He nodded. "Yes. Very well. You can call me Hotch. Let's go meet the team."

We walked back into the "bullpen" where there was a curly haired guy, a blonde woman and Emily. "JJ? Can you go get the rest of the team?" He asked. The blonde woman stood up. "Sure thing Hotch." When 'JJ' came back she came with another blonde woman, a dark skinned man, and an old guy. "Everyone this is Ziva David. She's the liaison from NCIS." He said. He said my name wrong so i corrected him. "It is actually pronounced 'Daveed'." The Hotch guy nodded his head. "Sorry." He said. "Sorry is a sign of weakness." I said. He looked at me. "Did they teach

you that back in Israeli?" He asked. "No I actually learned that from Gibbs." He nodded.

"Ziva this is Jennifer Jareau our media liaison." He pointed to the blonde from earlier. I shook her hand. "This is Dr. Spencer Reid." He pointed to the curly haired guy. I shook his hand. "This is Penelope Garcia or Technical Annalist." He pointed to the other blonde. "David Rossi." He pointed to the old guy. I shook his hand. "Emily Prentiss." Before he could point I 'butted' "We have met already." He nodded. "And Derek Morgan." He pointed to the dark skinned guy. He smiled and I shook his hand. Jennifer came up to me. "You can call me JJ." I nodded and smiled at her. Penelope came up to me and hugged me. My eyes went wide as she squeesed me. I kept my arms to my sides. "You can call me Garcia." I smiled. "You remind me of someone back

from NCIS." She looked at me. "I hope it's a good thing." She raised an eyebrow at me. "It is a good thing. Yes." She smiled and skipped away. Then David came up to me. "Welcome to the team. You can call me Rossi." I nodded. Derek then came up to me.

"You can call me anything you want. Everyone calls me Morgan though." I smiled. I think I shall stick to Morgan." He then went up to his office. "You can call me Reid." He said from his desk. "You can have this desk." Hotch said.

I sat down at my desk and put my gun in the bottom drawer and locked it. I had a knife at my left ankle and another gun at my right ankle. "You know, you should really keep your gun with you. In case something happens." I heard a voice. I turned around in my chair and saw Morgan. "I have another one on me." I said. His face went emotionless at my words. "Oh. I didnt think of you as a girl who would carry more than one gun." He said. "I also sleep with a gun underneath my pillow." His eyes went wide at my words. "Well I am definately not sneaking in your room while I you are asleep." I looked up at him. "You do not want to mess with me." He looked at me. "What are you going to do? Kill me with a paper clip?" I smiled. "I can kill someone with a paperclip 18 different ways." His eyes went wide at my words. "Are you sure you're just an NCIS agent? 'Cause you seem more than that" I smirked. "I was actually a Mossad officer. A trained assasin. My father is the director of Mossad." He nodded his head. "Now I definately do not want to mess with you." He said. I felt a buzzing at my hip. "One Second." I said to him. He nodded in understanding.

I took out my phone and looked at my caller ID. _Tony. _I answered my phone. "What do you want Tony?" I asked. _"Just wanted to check up on my favorite ninja." _Said Tony. "I'm the only _ninja_ you know Tony." I reminded him. _"True. Listen Abby says 'hi' and so does Ducky and The Gremlin. And Elflord," _I heard a 'hey!' from the other line. _"also Gibbs just says 'he cant wait to have you back', oh and I say, I miss you." _He said. "Tony I've only been gone a day." I said. Then JJ walked into the bullpen. "Guys we've got a case." I went back to my phone call. "I have got to go Tony. Goodbye." I snapped the phone shut grabbed my gun out of the bottom drawer and headed to the conference room. I got there and sat down in a vacant seat.

"This is Jerry Bringer. He was shot last night in his home in Washington. He survived a shot to the shoulder, missed his heart. He should be out of the hospital tomorrow. There were two others, Jason Borg and Julian Biggs. Both died of gunshot wound to the heart." I listened to them talk awhile. I spoke up. "Have you noticed that all three men had the initials J.B.?" They all looked at me. "No I didn't. Nice job Ziva." I nodded my head. "What if the 'unsub' tries to kill Jerry again? Shouldn't we have someone to watch him?" Hotch looked up from the folder. "Fine. You and Morgan will watch him. You will stay in a hotel room just in case the unsub does come back." I nodded my head. And saw Morgan nod from the corner of my eye. Hotch stood up. "Everybody go get your bags. We take off in 35 minutes." Everyone stood up and grabbed their case files and walked out the door. As I exited the conference room, Morgan came up to me. "So who was that on the phone? Your boyfriend?" He flashed a smile. "No. Tony is my partner back at NCIS." I then walked away.

* * *

Author's Note: So how was it? Should I continue? Review!


	2. Reunited

Morgan POV.

(When Ziva was on the phone with Tony.)

"Excuse me." Ziva said as she pulled her phone out from her pocket. I nodded. "What do you want Tony?" She asked frustrated. She paused. "I'm the only ninja you know." Another pause. "Tony I've only been gone a day." She said. Then we looked up to see JJ walking into the bullpen. "Guys we've got a case." I looked at Ziva giving her a look that said; 'I'll see you later.' She nodded and went back to her ph

one call. As I was

walking away I heard her say "I have got to go Tony. Goodbye." Then the snap of a phone closing." '_Who's Tony?' _I thought.

* * *

Ziva POV.

(At home.)

I went home and grabbed some clothes for a week. I finished and went down to my car and loaded my black duffel bag into the car. I drove back to the BAU so that we could head off to Falls Church.

* * *

(At the jet.)

When we arrived at the jet I got out of the car and got my bag out of the back, with Morgan closely behind me. Everyone boarded the jet and as I was boarding the jet, a man showed up from nowhere and shot at us. I pulled my gun from my holster, and fired a shot at the man who was shooting at us. The bullet hit him right in the middle of his forehead, and he dropped to the floor, dead. "What the hell just happened?" Morgan shouted. I looked at him like he was crazy. "You know what happened Morgan you saw it. You are just like Tony!" Just then Hotch, Rossi, and Emily came out of the jet with their guns drawn. "Is everyone alright?" Hotch asked. "Yeah. We're alright." Morgan said. "Not really. That guy is dead." I said. Hotch looked over at the dead guy. "Well, as long as you two are fine. JJ call the police station in Falls Church. Tell them we will be at least a day off schedule." JJ walked down the steps and pulled out her phone, dialing the police station. "Ziva go check out the body for ID." I nodded and walked over to where the body is. I didn't need to check for a wallet to know who it was. It was a man from NCIS 'Most Wanted' Wall. I walked back over to the group. "This man was Gary Harold. He is on NCIS 'Most Wanted' Wall." I said. Hotch nodded. "You should probably get your team over here A.S.A.P." I nodded and pulled out my phone.

After a few rings the phone was picked up. _"This is Special Agent Gibbs." _I heard from the other line. "Gibbs, its Ziva. Gary Harold." I said. _"What about him?" _He asked. "He is dead." I answered simply. _"What happened?" _He asked seriously. "He shot at the FBI team I am with. Well really me. I shot him." I told him. The line was silent for a moment. _"We'll be there soon." _And with that he hung up. I snapped my phone shut and put it in my pocket. I turned to Hotch. "They will be here soon."

It was about 15 minutes later when a navy blue Dodge Charger came speeding in with a N.C.I.S. van behind it closely. It stopped infront of me and out stepped Tony, Gibbs and McGee. "Ziva!" Tony yelled and came up to me and hugged me. "Tony let go of me." He backed off with a smirk on his face. "Sorry." He said. I turned and looked at Hotch. "Hotch this is Special Agent Tony Dinozzo, Special Agent Gibbs, and Special Agent Timothy McGee." Just then the rest of the BAU came out of the jet. At the same time Ducky and Palmer came too. "Ziva. Its good to see you in one peice." He said. "Ducky. Nice to see you too." Then Ducky hugged me. "Hey Ziva, mind introducing us to you the rest of the team?" Gibbs asked. "Sure." I said. "This is SSA Aaron Hotchner, SSA Emily Prentiss, SSA Derek Morgan, SSA David Rossi, SSA Jennifer Jareau, and SSA Dr. Spencer Reid." I said pointing them out. Gibbs, Tony, and McGee shook their hands. "This is Special Agent Gibbs, Special Agent Tony Dinozzo, Specal Agent Tim McGee, Dr. Mallar the ME, and his assistant Jimmy Palmer." Just then we heard screaming coming from the van. "Ziva! Ziva!" I recognized this voice as Abby. I turned to Gibbs. "You brought her here? You never bring her to a crime scene." He just smiled. "Ziva! Thank goodness your okay." She hugged me. I had my arms at my side. "Of course Abby." I said. "Abby this is SSA Aaron Hotchner, Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan, David Rossi, Jennifer Jareau, and Dr. Spencer Reid." She shook all their hands. "Your a doctor?" She asked Reid. "I actually have PhDs in Mathematics, Chemistry, and Engineering, BAs in Psychology and Sociology, and I'm working on a BA in Philosophy. I also have an Eidetic memory and can read 20,000 words per minute." He said. "Okay kid, stop showing off." Morgan said. "That's really cool." Abby said. "Are you a genious or something?" She asked. Reid nodded. "Wow." She said. I finally decided to speak up. "Guys this is Abby Scuito." I said. She waved and turned to me. "I'm glad your okay. At first Gibbs wouldn't let me but I kept on insiting I come to see you. So he eventually let me come." She said. Gibbs walked to the car and pulled out a Caf-Pow! and gave it to Abby. "Now go sit down somewhere. You shouldn't even be here." She gave him a hug. "I love you! Thank you so much." She said and took a sip of her Caf-Pow! Spencer blinked. "That is one happy goth." Abby smiled. "Thank you. I'll go sit down somewhere now." She said before walking away.

"Ah, Ziva, where is Mr. Harold?" Ducky asked. "I'll show you to him." I said. "Very well." He said. He held up his elbow and I linked my arm with his. And showed him to 'Mr. Harold'. "How many shots did you fire at Mr. Harold Ziva?" He asked. "Just one." I told him. "It seems you haven't lost your touch my dear." He said. "And straight to the middle of the forehead. Nice work." He added. He looked over at me. "It seems you have been hit in the arm with a bullet." He said. I looked down and saw I had a blood stain on the arm of my shirt. "I did not notice." I said. He grabbed my other arm. "Let's get you patched up my dear." He led me to the NCIS van. "Change into another shirt so we can clean your arm up." He handed me an NCIS t-shirt. I took off my green long sleeved shirt to reveal a black tanktop and put on the NCIS shirt. Ducky took a look at my arm . "It seems the bullet is still in there." He said. He called Gibbs over so that when the bullet was out he could take it. Ducky grabbed a pair of tweezers so he could get the bullet out. When he took the bullet out I cringed a bit. The bullet was soon out and Gibbs had it in a plastic jar. "There we are." Ducky said when he had the wound covered with a white bandage. "How are you?" He asked. "I am fine Ducky. I'm going to grab a water." I hoped off of the ledge and walked to where Tony was. "Tony, keys?" I asked. He nodded and threw me the keys. I headed over to the car, unlocked the trunk and grabbed a water. I sat at the edge of the trunk drinking my water, when Gibbs came over and sat beside me. "Hey." He said. "Hi." I replied. I looked at Gibbs and saw the look he was giving me. "I am fine Gibbs." I said. "Are you sure?" He asked. "Yes I am sure Gibbs."

* * *

HEY guys! Sorry for not updating in so long! My laptop charger broke and I couldn't buy a new charger. I got a new laptop though, and luckily the charger fir my new laptop sort of fit the old one. But I'm going to try and not use it on that laptop. I'm afraid it's going to break it, cause it's making this buzzing sound.. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Important AN

**ATTENTION**

I will be putting some of my stories on a Hiatus. I have lost my muse to write them. If you would like to write a chapter and would like for it to be in one of my stories or if you want to partner up with me, PM me and let me know!

Stories going on Hiatus:

**From Gibbs to Hotch**

**Harvey's Sister**

**The Salvatore Sister**

**Unknown Boundaries**


End file.
